ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Quetzalli
Very large and noticable version of Suzaku. I watched it roam from the right of (G-11), through the Gulch Limule camp and it stopped at (I-11). Not wanting to get aggro from any Limule, I moved away a distance to recast Sneak and Invis. When I looked on Widescan a few seconds later it had despawned. We saw it earier in the evening and it did the same thing; was only up for a short while and then it disappeared. No-one was anywhere near it, wasn't possible that someone engaged it and died. Can anyone confirm if Quetzalli aggros or not? -- Orubicon 11:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It does NOT aggro. We were killing the Witchstone NM (who's name escapes me), and he wandered over and past us. --Drhatchet 15:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Updated the notes section regarding his spawn. Have tracked his spawn consistently for several weeks and have come to those conclusions based on the evidence I have gathered. --Siren.Deric 00:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) The December update seemed to have changed Quetzalli's spawn more in-line with the normal roaming NMs. Removed the previous spawn conditions from the front page. Prior to the update they were: :* Spawns between 8:00 and 16:00. :** Despawns at 16:00 if not claimed, or the group fighting it wipes. Siren.Deric 02:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *NOT accurate, we found and claimed the NM at 1:30 game time. --Not sure when it's spawn time is, but it just disappeared at 16:00. --Afthotstreak 00:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Benediction at random intervals under 10%? Killed this with PLD/NIN RDM/WHM RDM/DRK RNG/NIN SAM/NIN (dualboxing a BRD/WHM) pretty easily. It used benediction at 50%, 40%, 30%, 20% and 10%. However it used it two more times after it Benediction at 10% from under 10%, both randomly between 4-8%. The third time it got that low we saved TP and finished it off with WS and nukes. We did notice that it looked as if the total HP or defense was lowered each time it had Benediction as it died faster, could be false speculation. Testimonials incredibly easy solo PLD/RDM with average gear. ancient magic with barfire never broke stoneskin, first and only benediction was at 3% hp. *Solo as 99 Pld/war way too easy he was doing 0 damage on me Full set creed +2 Almace + Ochain + Twilight torgue + Flame Sachet + Engulfer cape + dark ring X2 both Phy dmg-6 + Twilight set.--Masterdarkjedi (talk) 11:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC)Manux--Masterdarkjedi (talk) 11:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Atma of the Brother Wolf Atma of the Razed Ruin Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity *Solo'd with small degree of difficulty on 99 Dnc/Nin. Stunned all but two spells, had to use temps each time as he put me in the red. Atmas used were RR, MC, and apoc. He used benediction eight times, which was the only really frustrating part of the fight. Took appx twenty minutes. Had to break down and WS at the end before he could use benediction again. I usually save my TP for heals but I managed to time it well and the skillchain killed him. ~Zazhi, sylph *Can be duo'd by a SAM/DRG and RDM/WHM, using Kokushitsunotachi +1 and a 27% haste setup (1% over haste cap) with a 5hit, this NM goes down really easily, I had used Atma of Hero and Atma of Sellsword, his Fire4s did about 300 damage, his Flares did 500, just keep seigan and third eye up at all times, and when you get to 20%, 2hr and hope that your final WS + SC kills him before he benedictions, if he does benediction before the final WS goes off, repeat the process but at 10% make fragmentation and have your RDM ready to magic burst if it does not kill it. Each of my WS were taking off about 4% when paired with sekka and sengekori would do 8-12% depending on double attack on second weaponskill. *'Solo' Can very likely be solo'd by BST just hang out by the cruor prospector and keep grabbing Healing Salves (remember your pet stops attacking when you talk to NPC, though you wont lose hate just remember need to set pet on it after getting each salve) The only thing that stopped me was being able to kill it quick enough under 10% after the 9th Benediction I just said screw it, though with 1 good WS I believe is entirely possible. User:Malkavius|Malkavius of Asura]] 16:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed with little difficulty by BST/NIN90 using Bloodclaw Shasra, used the method posted above, pulled it to Cruor Prospector, used Tube of Healing Salve I when pet reached <50%, went to Prospector, bought another, repeated. WARNING: It CAN go unclaimed using this method, had it happen once during the fight. The NM itself, seems to be able to use Benediction freely, it used it once at 80% then next time at 40%, then at 35%, then at 25%, then at 15% and then finally, once more at 10%, then it didnt use it until i got it to 6% and gave it a 1876 Rampage to kill it, recieved the Viridian Abyssite of Avarice and a Dragon Meat. Atma used were Atma of the Razed Ruins and Atma of the Mounted Champion, took about 27 minutes. --Xynthios 01:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by 90DRG/WHM using Ebon hoof(+HP), Impenetrable tower(HP) and razed ruins(+DAMAGE) atmas and prioritizing healing breaths above damage. After the fourth benediction a solid drakesbane at 15% finished him. --Byxfluzba 23:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *Attempted solo on 90BST/45DNC. Using Atma of the Ducal Guard, Mounted Champion and Razed Ruins, fight was fairly easy. Weak damage, especially once Ducal Guard's effect kicked in. However, because of Benediction, getting it down all the way was a little bit of a chore. With only 15 minutes left, I had a 90BLU/45WHM friend come help finish me finish it off. --Yatsuhiko 07:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd by 90DNC/NIN using RR, VV, and GH. Very easy fight, only danger was the occasional Firaga IV and I couldn't seem to stick my flourishes. Thankfully it was never enough to one shot me so it wasn't that tough. At least until the game decided that I was doing too well and DCed me for no apparently reason, obviously I came back dead. HPed and then came back and destroyed him with the same strategy, minus the DC part. --Veloxe 20:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) *Solo on 90BST/45NIN. Used Stout Arm, Mounted Champion and Sand Emporer Atma. Had +1 AF. Used 1 x Nursery Nazuna, 3 x Zeta, 4 x Dawn Mulsum and 1 x Healing Salve II. Melee'd when I could, hate seemed a bit of a problem and all over the place, snarl didn't seem to work... So I moved away every now and then for pet to regain hate. Was close to death on a firaga IV, but I just let pet take over while I regen'd back up. Pretty straight forward fight, pet was never in danger of dieing and I was a bit generous with the pet heals to play it safe. Could probably have cut back a lot and just called another pet. The hate and the benedictions were more of an annoyance than anything else. TP moves didnt do much dmg at all, just be careful of the firaga's. Charm and Mantle dropped 1/1. --Chopski 16:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed by NIN95/DNC - was able to stun Firaga all but once. Happened to have Mounted Champion on and combined with Drain Samba and a few waltz was easily enough to keep me alive. -- 17:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed by 99 Blu - Came across it whilst finding abyssite, not in great gear tbh by blu standards +1 hands / feet, i used temp items, atmas: mm/vv/?? - can't remember third atma lol and got drops Up After 8:00-16:00 Window? Saw it up at 1:00ish, snapped a screenshot of it. Not great but you can see it was up at a different time than listed. *There was once out of the 30+ times I killed/tracked him that he was up past 16:00. After he was killed he resumed his normal windows as predicted. Before the update, it was possible to glitch Iratham into not despawning by confluxing and deaggroing him. My theory was that the rogue Quetzalli I ran into, that did not despawn, could have been from a similar result. But that's a bit of a conjecture. I would leave it as is until there is more documentation supporting a different spawn window. Siren.Deric 06:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) * I don't see anything on the main page that says the NM actually depops at 16:00. It could be the case that it will only spawn under those conditions, but could be up at any time if not killed before the close of the spawn window. I just found it after 16:00 a moment ago myself. I wasn't really playing when this was current content though, so I'm not sure if this is a widely known fact or anything. --Hustlerbojenkins (talk) 02:39, February 11, 2014 (UTC) *I just found him before 8:00 as well. It seems like he probably doesn't depop anymore if he did before. --Hustlerbojenkins (talk) 00:56, February 12, 2014 (UTC)